Novas aprendizes de ouro
by Yuzuki Koneko
Summary: Novas amazonas estarão chegando, sendo que todas nunca se viram na vida. Seus mestres? Os cavaleiros de ouro, coisas novas aconteceram na vida desses cavaleiros
1. A aparição de novas aprendizes

_Bem, primeiro, todos conhecem o que falamos: Os direitos de Saint Seiya não me pertence e tal, mas chega, mesmo se pertence-se a mim eu com certeza matava o Seiya afogadão! XDDDD  
Vamos para a historia...  
Saga: Eita, se o Seiya morresse seria uma maravilha!  
Kamus: É u.u  
Ta bom, chega de comentario extra e vamos para a historia. _

Novas discípulas de ouro

Mais um dia monótono no santuário de Atena, graças aos cavaleiros que protegiam a deusa Atena, todos os dias eram de paz, paz demais aos cavaleiros de ouro.

No santuário do mestre

-Por que estamos todos reunidos aqui-Milo estava de braços cruzados, fazendo uma cara feia encostado em uma coluna da sala.

-Atena nos chamou aqui para ficar olhando a decoração da sala-Kanon ficava impaciente a cada minuto ou até segundos que se passava.

-Pelo que eu saiba, ela nos chamou aqui para treinar discípulos, para ficarem aqui caso a gente estiver no campo de batalha. – Mu estava calmo como sempre, somente encostado em uma coluna da sala.

-Me desculpe a demora, mas tive que passar as últimas ordens para seus futuros discípulos.-Saori chegou na sala, segurando seu báculo, mas estava um pouco ofegante. – Podem entrar.

Quando Atena terminou de falar entrou apenas três garotas, mas todas usavam máscaras como costume.

-Por enquanto, elas foram as primeira as chegar, as outras ainda não chegaram.-Saori olhou com um pequeno sorriso no rosto, na qual os cavaleiros suspeitaram um pouco.- Por favor apresentem-se.

Logo a primeira garota andou alguns passos para frente retirando sua máscara, mas sua franja encobria um pouco os olhos, quando levantou sua franja mostrava um pequno sorriso de olhos fechados.

-Meu nome é Rei, Yukishiro Rei.Sou nascida no Japão, tenho 16 anos, aprendiz do cavaleiro de Áries.-Tomoe deu um tímido sorriso para Mu, que corou.(_Já imaginou isso?)_

Logo as outras duas pularam simultaneamente, retirando simultaneamente as mascaras, as duas eram o opostos, mas sendo muito parecidas, apenas retirando a cor dos olhos e personalidade.

-Meu nome é Miyako, Fujimiya Miyako, tenho 14 anos, aprendiz dos cavaleiros de Gemêos.-Logo a outra se apresentou com um enorme sorriso.

-Minako! Meu nome é Fujimiya Minako! Tenho 14 anos e como minha irmã somos aprendizes dos cavaleiros de Gemêos-Podia se dizer que elas não podiam ser gemêas, elas eram completamente o oposto de uma.

"Exatamente como Saga e Kanon..." Todos os cavaleiros de ouro, menos os gemêos pensaram nisso, fazendo com que os dois espirassem.

-Bem, os outros cavaleiros que ainda não receberam seus aprendizes podem ir para suas respectivas casas.-Saori apontou com o seu baculo as aprendizes e seus mestres.-E vocês fiquem aqui até eu passar as novas regras do santuario.

-Sim-Assim o resto dos cavaleiros foram indo para suas casas, até encontrarem uma garota esperando no meio da escada que ia da casa de peixes para o salão do Grande mestre.

Ela era alta, tinha longos cabelos morenos, usava uma calça jeans azul e uma camisa de alcinhas branca, estava sentada no meio da escadaria olhando para as estrelas que estavam no céu.

-Hãã, com licença, mas quem é você-Shaka enconstou a mão no ombro da garota, que apenas se levantou e virou o rosto para os cavaleiros, impressionando alguns com seus olhos azuis.

-Ah! Me desculpem. Sou irmã mais velha de Rei, ela está aqui-Natalia se virou para os cavaleiros com um sorriso parecido com o de Rei, mas era mais alegre.

Mas nem precisaram responder, já que os seis sairam do salão do grande mestre.

-Hã-Rei olha para a moça, correndo rapidamente para um abraço, fazendo a outra quase cair da escada com o susto.-Irmã!

-Realmente essas duas não se parecem muito, não é Kamus-Milo apontava para as duas que estavam em um apertado abraço.

-Ah, me desculpem, essa é minha irmã, Natalia.-Rei se soltou do abraço com a irmã, olhando para os cavaleiros confusos.-Ela não parece ser muito comigo não é?

Rei tinha cabelos que iam dois palmos abertos depois dos ombros sendo totalmente negros, os cavaleiros perceberam que seus olhos eram de um tom violeta, tinha um corpo muito bonito que era mostrado pelas roupas largas, mas que o vento e a lua ajudavam a mostrar.

-Bem, irmã.-Rei olhou para Natalia que apenas recebeu com um sorriso.-Eu vou indo! Ateh-Assim Rei saiu em disparada, olhando para trás dando um tchauzinho.

-Nossa, ela parece muito diferente quando a gente se viu lá no salão do mestre.-Kanon estranhou a mudança de atitude drastica, de uma personalidade quieta e calma, para uma feliz e falante.-Parece mesmo o Mu-Kanon deu uma pose de "eu sei de tudo meu bem", fazendo que todos tivessem enormes gotas na cabeça.

-Humm... retirando esse comentario idiota Kanon, ela é mesmo sua irmã Natalia-Kamus olhava para Natalia que apenas dava um sorriso.

-Sim, só que nossos pais eram diferentes, eu nasci de um inglês com uma japonesa, já minha irmã mais nova teve um pai japonês. Mas como nossa mãe morreu depois do parto, para ela eu sou tanto com irmã como mãe, bem... Vou indo.-Natalia começou a dar um thauzinho para os cavaleiros e as gemêas, desaparecendo de vista quando chegou na casa de Aquario.

Dia Seguinte

-Bem, hoje chegaram mais cinco aprendizes que já estavam informadas de qual mestre teriam, por isso eu pude chamar vocês cinco.-Saori pediu silenciosamente para chamar as aprendizes, na qual todas estavam sem máscara.

* * *

Continua..

**Ai está O primeiro capitulo da historia.**

**Não teremos nada de romance meloso, mesmo tendo romance u.u**

**No proximo capitulo revelaremos as cinco aprendizes junto com seus mestres XD**

**Ateh lah...**


	2. As novas aprendizes, um lugar novo para ...

_Bem, como tradição eu digo: Saint Seiya não me pertence, se não o kamus não teria morrido.  
Kamus: Eu fui morto pelo meu proprio discipulo chorão!  
Hyoga: Não sou!  
Kamus: É sim PATO!  
Hyoga: Buaaaa, mama!  
veia saltando na testa da autora bem... vamos para a historia, antes que eu mande os dois para o inferno u.ú_

* * *

**As novas aprendizes, um lugar novo para viver!**

-Agora, venham... Vamos conhecer seus mestres.-Saori deu alguns passos para trás, mostrando cinco amazonas.

A primeira tinha cabelos ruivos longos, quando retirou sua máscara tinha a mesma expressão de Kamus, tinha olhos castanhos claros gelidos.

-Lien Nonogaki, sou aprendiz do cavaleiros Kamus de aquario, tenho 17 anos.-Sua expressão não era das melhores.

a segunda tinha lindos olhos castanhos, e longos cabelos loiros..mt animada e com um olhar sonhador...

-Oie! Sou Luna, aprendiz do cavaleiro d Peixes tenho 15 anos-Luna mostrava um simples sorriso.

-Olá Eu sou Kasumi M-a-g-a-m-i! Sou aprendiz do cavaleiro Shion-A terceira tinha um sorriso grande no rosto ao retirar sua mascara.

-Sou Yume, aprendiz de Sagitario, tenho 15 anos- A quarta era um pouco mais alta que Luna, olhos bem verdes e cabelos escuros. Tira um sorriso terno e um pouco emcabulado.

a quinta era a mais elétrica. Tinha uma aparencia infantil e usava maria chiquinha.

-OIIIIIIIIIIII! Sou a Yura e tenho 14 anos, sou aprendiz do Aioria-Yura tinha um grande sorriso no rosto.

Assim os cavaleiros deram uma pequena reverência, em sinal de respeito.

-Sou Shion,a ex-cavaleiro de aries.-Shion mostrava um sorriso terno.

Logo se passou para Afrodite.

-Sou Afrodite, o cavaleiro de peixes- Afrodite tambem sorria alegremente.

Passou para Kamus.

-Sou Kamus, cavaleiro de aquário.-Kamus não tinha uma das suas melhores expressões.

Aioros deu um oizinho.

-Sou Aioros, cavaleiro de sargitário-Aioros mostrava um sorrisinho.

Aioria fez um sinal de "certo"com os dedos indicadores e polegar(_Já viram quando fazem uma bolinha com esses dedos? É TÃO KAWAII!)_.

-Aioria, cavaleiro de Leão.-Aioria mostrava um enorme sorriso.

-Agora que vocês se conheceram, eu quero que vocês saibam de algumas coisas.

Primeiro: O uso das mascaras foram abolidas, mas nas horas de dormir e treino será usada.

Segundo:Aioria tire seu dedo do ouvido-Aioria retirou rapidamente, escondendo as mãos atrás das costas.-Cof cof, o segundo é não será tolerada nenhuma luta sem a permissão de seus mestres!

Terceiro:Suas aprendizes não serão loucas para lutar com seus mestres até atingirem o maximo de 2 anos de treinamento

-Certo - todos os cavaleiros dizem juntos

-Agora vão logo! Eu tenho mais coisa para fazer.-Logo os cavaleiros e as suas discipulas foram meio correndo do templo indo cada um para sua casa.

Casa de Peixes

-Pode ficar a vontade, mas você irá ficar lá embaixo, em um alojamento para amazonas.-Afrodite colocou algumas malas de Luna.

-Sim senhor.-Luna parecia nervosa

-O que foi-Afrodite olhou para Lune que ficava tentando se distrair.-Eu sei que pareço uma mulher e tal, mas pode ficar calma que não mordo.

Luna sorri e se acalma.

-Nossa, foi rapido.-Afrodite tinha uma certa surpresa no rosto.

Casa de Aquario

Os dois ali presentes pareciam muito tensos

-O que foi que você olha tanto para minha cara-Lien tinha uma expressão nada boa.

-Porque? A algum problema nisso-Kamus estava frio como sempre.

-Nada.Onde eu vou dormir-Lien virou a cara emburrada.

-Você vai dormir no alojamento lá embaixo.-Kamus vira a cara tambem.

-Então tá.-Lien pega suas coisas e vai descendo as escadas calmamente.

Kamus a observa enquanto desaparece pelas escadas

casa de leão

-Bem, você irá ficar no alojamento que tem lá embaixo.-Aioria apontou para um grande casa, com a maioria das luzes acessas.

-Certo- Yura ia descendo as escadas

-Você sabe o caminho-Aioria cruzou seus braços encostando em um pilar.

-Sei sim, a Marin me mostrou quando estavamos subindo para a sala do grande mestre.

Casa de sagitario

-Aqui não tem uma casa para os aprendizes, por isso você irá ficar em um alojamento que está lá embaixo.-Aioros dava os ombros balancando a cabeça.-E não posso ir até l� já que só possuem mulheres.

-Tudo bem! Eu vou me achar - Yume diz indo em direção ao alojamento, descendo as escadas.

casa de aries

-Rei irá mostrar o alojamento para você.-Shion olhava para a garota que estava com um sorriso na cara, enquanto as duas irmãs olhavam para ela.-Talvez até a Natalia vá com vocês, mas ela irá dormir em um hotel perto do alojamento.

-Muito prazer, Kasumi-chan, eu sou Rei.-Rei deu uma pequena reverência e deu um sorriso tímido.

-O prazer é meu t� Rei-chan-Kasumi mostrava um sorriso muito alegre.

-Bem, vamos lá moças.-Natalia levantava o dedo para cima, sendo que em sua cabeça tinha orelhas de gato, fazendo com que apenas Mu e Shion tivessem pequenas gotas atrás de suas cabeças.

Depois de um certo tempinho para poderem chegar até o tal alojamento

-Muito bem, vocês irão dividir os quartos, sendo que cada um possui 2 beliches e 2 banheiros com 2 boxes para cada.-Marin lia um montinho de papel preso em uma prancheta.-Será dividido assim:

1º Quarto: Lien, Rei, Miyako e Minako

2º Quarto: Yura, Yume, Luna e Kasumi

-E seus quartos serão assim até que completem 3 anos de treinamento com seus mestres, assim poderão viver com eles em suas respectivas casas, mas durante esses três anos espero que nossas relações estejam melhores.-Marin coloca a prancheta debaixo do braço e vai embora, sendo que todas estavam indo para seus quartos.

1º Quarto

Estava sendo decidido entre Miyako e Minako quem ficaria na cama de cima, sendo que a disputa era realizada no Jo-Ken-Pô.

-Jo-Ken-Pô-Minako colocou tesoura enquanto Miyako colocou pedra.-AHHH, que droga! Eu vou ficar com a cama de baixo-Minako segurava seus cabelos e dava voltas em todo o quarto, sendo que as outras três somente olhavam o desespero da garota.

-Calma Minako-chan...-Rei tentava em vão acalmar a garota.-Não é tão ruim dormir na cama de baixo...

-MAS EU QUERO A DE CIMA-Minako apontava para a cama ocupada por Miyako.

-FICA QUIETA E NÃO RECLAMA-Lien tinha deixado a ultima gota de sua "grande" paciência.

-MAS VOCÊ NÃO TEM O DIREITO DE FALAR ASSIM! VOCÊ TÁ COM A CAMA DE CIMA-Minako apontava para Lien que estava virada de costas lendo uma revista.

-DANE-SE! ELA QUE QUIS FICAR COM A CAMA DE BAIXO-Lien se virou com uma cara horrivel e apontou para Rei que apenas olhava com uma cara de desentendida.

-Aiai...já estou vendo uma loooonga noite...-Miyako olhava a discução de Minako com Lien.-Muito longa...

Continua...

* * *

Pronto! Demorei para postar, mas no final deu tudo certo! 

Espero que esteja bom! Ficar com seca de imaginação é fogo!

Deixem rewiews!Please!

Bjxx


	3. Um dia para se acostumar

Os direitos de Saint Seiya não me pertencem, apenas uso os personagens como um modo de diversão.

* * *

Um dia para se acostumar. 

Depois de uma noite meio mal dormida, graças a Minako, as quatro integrantes do quarto um, chegaram no refeitório, na qual as outras estavam comendo o café.

Quase todas estavam com pequenas olheiras debaixo dos olhos, somente Rei que estava com uma expressão neutra.

A primeira a perceber a cara das outras, foi Kasumi que comia uma maçã.

Nossa...seus rostos estão horríveis, o que houve?-Logo as outras olharam para as quatros que se se sentaram à mesa, sendo que duas abaixaram suas cabeças, apoiando as cabeças na mesa.

Elas não dormiram bem...a Minako ficou fazendo birra para dormir, só acabou quando a Miyako se cansou e deixou a irmã dormir na de cima.-Rei se levantou para pegar uma pequena bandeja.-Eu falei para Lien e Miyako dormirem com abafadores de som que eu tenho, mas as duas nem se quer me ouviram.-Rei pegou um copo com suco de maçã e uma tigela de cereais com leite.-Assim elas só dormiram as três da manhã, enquanto eu dormi às dez da noite.-E para finalizar sua bandeja, pegou uma taça de amoras frescas, voltando a mesa.

Logo Lien se levantou rapidamente, assustando as outras garotas, menos Rei, Minako e Miyako que ainda estava com a cabeça na mesa.

Eu estou com dor nas minhas juntas...-Lien cai derrepente, assustando quase todas as garotas, mas se segurou em uma janela.-Eu quero dormir...tomar um banho...trocar de roupa...-Lien parecia um fantasma se segurando na janela, assustando mais as garotas, mas logo Rei se levanta para ajudar Lien para pegar seu café.

Nossa...a Lien ta acabadona, será que essa Minako detonou ela?-Yume sussurava com Luna, que apenas olhava com uma enorme gotona na cabeça a cena.

Eu não sei, Yume... Mas essa Minako deve ter mesmo acabado com a coitada.-Luna pegou uma tortinha de frutas, dando uma mordida.

Quando Lien e Rei voltaram, em seguida foi Miyako e Minako pegar seus cafés.

Bem, pelo que eu sei, hoje a gente não vai treinar.-Rei colocou uma colher com os cereais na boca, retirando a colher em seguida.

Que bom! Pelo menos a Lien e a Miyako vão poder se recuperar de suas forças!-Yura deu um sorriso enorme, imitando a pose de uma balança com as mãos, encolhendo os ombros.-E a gente vai poder ver o santuário inteiro!

Eu não sei não...Que tal a gente ver como são as casas dos cavaleiros de ouro? Quando a gente tava subindo não deu para ver direito como era.-Yume apoiou seu queixo na sua mão direita, olhando para as meninas.

Então que tal a gente ir fazer umas compras em Atena? Ouvi dizer que lá tem umas coisas muito lindas!-Luna juntou suas mãos colocando elas na frente de seu rosto, sendo que seus olhos tinham pequenas estrelinhas.

Mas e se a gente não puder sair?-Isso causou um desanimo em Luna.-A gente pode ser vistas se a gente tentar sair sem permissão. Vamos fazer um passeio num bosque que tem um enorme lago, ouvi dizer que é muito bonito por lá-Kasumi terminava de comer sua maçã, dando um sorriso.

Logo voltaram Minako e Miyako para mesa, sendo que logo começaram a comer.

Mas esse terreno é proibido para as aprendizes que acabaram de iniciar seu treinamento, alem do que, aquele terreno pertence à casa de Aquário.-Rei terminava de comer seus cereais, tomando seu suco.-Alem do que, nós temos regras que não permitem a nossa saída do santuário, sem a gente não estar acompanhadas, não podemos sair andando pelo santuário sozinhas sem nenhum guia, ouvi dizer que aqui tem muitos barrancos, a gente não pode entrar nas casas dos cavaleiros de ouro sem ser chamadas ou ter a permissão de Atena, a única coisa que a gente tem liberdade de fazer é poder treinar esquivas e golpes corpo-a-corpo...-Rei terminou de beber seu suco, pegando a primeira amora da taça.-Mas isso é chato demais, alem do que, não queremos nos matar ainda hoje né?-Rei deu um sorriso mostrando a língua pintada pela amora, fazendo com que as garotas começassem a rir, menos Lien e Miyako que ainda estavam comendo.-Mas que tal a gente sair com a Marin e as outras? Assim a gente não desobedece às regras daqui.

É verdade! Pelo menos a gente vai poder sair!-Luna se animava aos montes.

Então vamos falar com a Marin! Elas vão sair hoje e vamos ir junto com elas!-Yura se levantou em um pulo.

Ótimo! Assim a gente não quebra as regras e se diverte!-Yume já tinha se levantado super feliz.

Vamos falar com elas!-Kasumi se levantou com um enorme sorriso.

**Um lugar perto do alojamento**

E ai Marin?-Um pequeno grupo vinha em direção de Marin e Shina, que estavam cuidando de algumas aprendizes de prata.

Hã? Olá cavaleiros.-Marin se virou para poder ver Mu, Aiolia, Shaka, Milo, Kamus e Kanon.

Nossa...hoje em dia os cavaleiros de ouro realmente não tem mais nada para fazer?-Shina continuava olhando os aprendizes, sentada no chão, sem muito interesse.

EI! Não fale assim da gente! Assim fico muito magoado.-Kanon fazia uma cara de dó.

MARIN!SHINAAA!-O grupo das garotas corria tentando chegar o mais rápido possível.

Hã? Mais gente?-Shina se levantou e limpou as folhas que ficaram presas nas suas roupas antes de olhar o outro grupo.

Hein?-O grupo de cavaleiros de ouro olharam para as garotas, mas Rei percebeu que Kanon estava bem na sua frente, que se não fizesse algo eles iriam se colidir.

AHHH, SAI DA FRENTE!-Kanon nem percebeu que Rei iria bater com tudo contra ele, a única coisa que fez foi se agachar segurando sua cabeça e fechar os olhos.

AI MEU DEUS!-Minako percebeu que se Rei não parasse agora ela iria voar longe, mas Rei aumentou o passo, dando um pulo e fazendo o Kanon de cavalo, fazendo tudo perfeitamente, até mesmo quando aterrissou.(_Já viram aquele instrumento de ginástica olímpica que os professores usam para pular colocando as mãos na frente das pernas no impulso?_)

NOSSA! EU DOU NOTA 10!-Yura aplaudia intensamente para Rei que coçou sua cabeça com vergonha.

Uau! Rei-chan, como você fez isso!-Minako estava com brilhos nos olhos, nunca havia visto alguém que fazia aquilo como Rei.

Eu era ginasta quando pequena.-Rei tinha um rosto vermelho pelos elogios.

Que coisa, se minha irmã fizesse isso seria um milagre.-Miyako apontou com o dedo para sua irmã Minako que recebeu com um olhar de ódio.

Nossa...você é boa...-Milo e cia olhavam para Rei como se fosse uma profissional.

Que isso...-Rei estava com o rosto mais vermelho.

EI! Rei-chan! Você sabe fazer mais alguma coisa?-Minako segurou as mãos de Rei com os olhos com varias estrelas.

Sei sim... mas por que?-Rei olhou para Minako que ficou com mais estrelas nos olhos.

Então faz uma coisa para a gente ver!-Minako segurou mais forte as mãos de Rei.

Ok...-Rei soltou suas mãos, dando três mortais de costas e no ultimo deu um salto fazendo um giro em torno de si mesma.

NOSSA REI-CHAN!VOCÊ É DEMAIS!-Minako e Yura estavam super animadas.

Uau...sua aprendiz é uma ginasta profissional Mu! Que sortudo!-Milo dava pequenas tapinhas nas costas de Mu, que ainda estava digerindo o que acabou de ver.

Gente...nós viemos falar com a Marin não é?-Lien e Kamus trocavam faíscas com o olhar, o que quase das pessoas ali presentes tivessem uma enorme gota nas suas cabeças.

É mesmo!-Rei teve um clique se virando para Marin.-Marin, a gente pode sair com você e a Shina?-Todas as garotas, exceto Lien que ainda estava travando uma luta de olhares com Kamus, juntaram suas mãos.

É claro! Mas...eles...-Marin apontou para o grupo de ouro.-tambem vão com a gente.

Ahhhh...-Quase todas as garotas tinham um sorriso besta e fecharam os olhos digerindo a informação, mas depois de alguns segundos elas abriram os olhos espantados e com uma expressão de horror.-O QUE!

É isso mesmo...-Marin deu um suspiro, fechando os olhos e virando a cara.-Eles vão junto com a gente...eles estão precisando comprar roupas novas, mas como eles são muito ruins em moda, pediram para a gente ajudar eles..-Marin deu um sorriso meio desanimado, apontando para os homens, sendo que apenas Shaka, Mu e Kamus estavam normais, o resto estava vermelho até o ultimo fio de cabelo.

Entendemos...-As garotas tinham uma enorme gota em suas cabeças.-Mas a gente vai poder ir junto com vocês?

Sim.-Marin e Shina deram um sorriso.-Pelo menos a gente não ficamos sozinhas com um bando de homens.

EBA!-Luna, Kasumi e Yura deram um pulinho de felicidade.

Então vão se arrumar, a gente irá sair em cerca de meia hora.-Marin olhou para a torre do relógio do zodíaco.

OK!-Quase todas as garotas saíram em disparada, menos Lien que teve que ser puxada por Minako, já que ela estava lutando contra Kamus.

**Meia hora depois**

Quase todas as garotas estavam arrumadas, sendo que estavam esperando Minako e Miyako.

Aiai, o que houve? A Miyako não é de se atrasar...- Rei olhava pela janela, a torre do relógio, vestia um vestido lilás claro, sendo que embaixo vestia um shorts azul(**esses shorts fazem parte do vestido, já que ela mesma fez)** usava uma sapatilha preta e seus cabelos estavam presos em um rabo de cavalo baixo.

Eu não sei...-Lien estava sentada em um espaçoso sof� estava vestindo uma calça capri preto justa, uma blusa de mangas ¾ branca, usava tênis pretos com meias brancas, seus cabelos estavam soltos, somente tendo uma pequena presilha atrás prendendo duas mechas.

AHHHH! Se elas não chegarem logo a gente não vai poder ir!-Yura balançava suas mãos fechadas com uma cara brava, usava uma saia branca com pequenas flores rosas que ia até os joelhos e uma blusa rosa bem clarinho de alças, usava uma sandália plataforma branca e seus cabelos presos em um rabo de cavalo alto com um elástico com um enfeite de uma flor.

Não pensa assim! Não jogue praga Yura.-Yume estava esperando pacientemente ao lado de Lien, suas roupas eram uma blusa de mangas curtas branca, uma calça capri de jeans, um tênis prateado com detalhes azuis, e meias brancas.

Ai..gente..sem brigas, por favor.-Kasumi estava vendo as estrelas pela mesma janela que Rei, vestia uma calça jeans justa azul clara, uma blusa de alças lilás claro, em cima tinha uma camisa de mangas curtas branca e usava uma sandália de salto baixo, com os cabelos presos em uma trança.

Que isso Kasumi, tinha que ver a briga que a Lien fez com o Kamus.-Luna estava apoiada em uma das pilastras do salão, estava com uma saia que ia até metade de suas coxas jeans, uma blusa de colarinho branca com mangas longas que cobriam um pouco suas mãos e usava botas de salto baixo sendo de cano curto marrons, o seu cabelo estava preso por uma pequena piranha.-Esses dois estavam numa guerra que poderia durar Mil anos!

Hunf.-Lien fechou a cara e virou sua cara com uma expressão nada boa.

Pronto!Estamos prontas!-Minako e Miyako sairam do quarto, Minako usava uma calça capri que era bem folgada azul escuro, uma blusa que era azul petroleo não possuia mangas e era fechado até o pescoço, usava um tenis que era azul com detalhes em roxo e suas meias eram brancas com desenhos lilás.

Já Miyako usava um vestido chinês que tinha pequenas mangas, que ia até o joelhos, sendo um verde musgo escuro que tinha detalhes prateados, usava um sapato plataforma baixo verde escuro que tinha uma pequena azaleia prateada com detalhes em verde claro, seus cabelos estavam presos em um rabo de cavalo alto presos por dois hachis muito decorados.

Aleluia!-Yura balançava os braços para cima com um sorrisão.

Olha, só quem tá vindo!-Rei olhava para o grupo que vinha na direção do alojamento.

E ai cambada!-Milo entrava com um sorriso que ia de orelha a orelha.

Oi Milo!-Yura e Kasumi davam sorrisos de ponta a ponta.

Vamos? A nós temos que chegar logo no shopping.-Marin olhava para seu relogio digital, depois olhando para as garotas e Milo que dava um sorrisão.

Sim!-Todas responderam juntas com um pulo, bem...menos Lien e Miyako.

**No shopping...na verdade em um bar que tem no shopping**

Todos estavam sentados em uma mesa redonda, sendo que alguns tinham drinks e vinho e apenas poucos tinham um suco ou refrigerante em sua frente.

Ei Lien!-Kamus deu um sorriso maroto para Lien que bebia tranquilamente um suco de maracujá.-Quer fazer uma aposta? Eu quero ver você beber uisque!

Para que você vai fazer uma aposta assim comigo? Deve ter algo envolvido no meio...-Lien vira a cara quando coloca o seu copo de suco vazio.

Então a madame emburrada não vai aceitar? Que coisa...bem todos aqui dessa mesa aceitaram...menos elas.-Aponta para Minako e Miyako, Luna, Kasumi, Yume e Yura .-Elas são menores de idade.

Quer ver é?-Lien mostra uma certa raiva em seu rosto.-Então eu aceito essa aposta!

Otimo! Vamos ver quem é melhor!-Kamus chama um garçom que passava perto.-Eu quero que traga uma rodada de uisque puro para todo mundo, menos para as seis.-Aponta para as garotas.-E tambem traga drinks.-O garçom anotou tudo com detalhes e foi para o balcão pedir as bebidas.

Aiai...-Rei olhou para Lien e Kamus que se matavam com os olhares.-Que coisa...

Depois de algum tempinho chegou o tão esperado uisque, mas Lien sabe que se beber, poderá se embriagar rapidamente, mas ao ver a cara de desafio de Kamus, pegou o copo e começou a beber o conteudo.

Quando terminou começou a sentir um pouco de tontura, mas não quis demostrar para Kamus, mostraria para ele que ela poderia ganhar a aposta.

Começou a beber novamente o drink que tinha em sua frente, estava pior, sua visão embaçava, sentia uma forte tontura, seus pensamentos estavam se embaralhando.

Lien, você está bem?-Rei deu uma leve sacudida em Lien que começava a cair para o lado direito, sendo que ao seu lado estava Kamus.-LIEN!

"Eu me sinto tão...estranha..."Lien fecha seus olhos e cai derrepente no colo de Kamus, que apenas olhou para seu colo e viu Lien apagada ali.

EI!O Lien, acorda ai!-Rei mexia fortemente Lien que apenas estava no colo de Kamus dormindo profundamente.-Aiai...Kamus..você vai levar ela para o alojamento.

EU? Por que eu!-Kamus estava indnigado com o que acabou de ouvir.

É sim...você que fez ela beber assim.-Rei mexeu sua cabeça para os lados.-E alem do que ela é sua discipula.

Que droga...-Kamus pega Lien que estava adormecida em seu colo e começa a levar embora do bar.

Hãã, Jou-chan-Milo olhou para Rei que olhou para ele.-Você se sente bem?-Milo tinha um certo pensamento maldoso, mas recebeu logo um tapão de Mu.

Sim.-Rei deu um pequeno sorriso para Milo.-Eu sou forte para bebidas.-Rei deu um sorriso maior.

Milo abaixou sua cabeça derrotado e recebeu um sorriso vitorioso de Mu, sendo que estavam sendo vistos por Rei que não entendia nada.

**No Santuario**

Kamus levava Lien em suas costas, eles já chegavam perto do alojamento quando Lien parecia que acordava.

Olha que eu vejo...você está bem Lien?-Lien apenas acenou com a cabeça um pequeno não.-Entendo...bem estamos chegando no alojamento, lá as amazonas...-Kamus sentiu quando Lien agarrou firmemente sua camisa.-O que foi?

Eu...não quero ir para lá...-Lien levantou sua cabeça, fazendo com que Kamus desse uma pequena corada, Lien estava com o rosto vermelho pela bebida.-Eu quero ir para qualquer lugar...menos no alojamento...

Kamus deu um suspiro longo, não podia deixar de ficar corado com o rosto de Lien e tambem não podia deixar de fazer um pedido daqueles, então decidiu levar Lien para sua casa para cuidar dela pessoalmente.

Continua...

* * *

Respondendo as Rewiews! 

**Pisces Luna:**_Que bom que eu acertei! Espero que este capitulo esteja com seu gosto, principalmente sua personagem!_

**Mikage-sama:**_Calma moça!dá um copo de agua e açúcar fica calma que você vai aparecer! Você é discipula do MDM! Por isso você vai aparecer no fic tÿ_

**DarkBibi:**_Ficou bem grande esse! Espero que esteja grande para você tambem _

**Eletric Libra's: **_Pode ficar tranquila que você foi escolhida sim! Que bom que está gostando do fic! Espero que goste desse cap tambem! Bjxxx_

Me mandem mais Rewiens tÿ Esperarei ansiosamente!

Bjxx

p.s: o comeu algumas coisas...por isso não estranhem


	4. Novos amores e aparição dos parentes

Novos amores e aparições de parentes

Mais um dia tranquilo no santuário, na verdade, estava com um tempo horrível, com uma forte chuva e céu escuro.

Nossa... que tédio!-Yume olhava com o maior tédio a paisagem chuvosa que tinha lá fora.

Pode ter certeza! Isso faz com que o pessoal fique muito desanimado! Ânimo gente!-Yura ainda tentava animar o pessoal, mas apenas recebeu pesados suspiros de todas.

Não dá para ter ânimo com esse tempo Yura, lá fora tá com uma chuva horrível e você pensa nisso?Como?-Kasumi jogava banco imobiliário com Miyako, Minako e Luna.

Simples, força de espírito!-Yura dá apenas uns pulinhos, mas logo fica um pouco triste.-Só espero que a Rei consiga o mesmo...

Por que?-Todas responderam ao mesmo tempo, virando para Yura interessadas.

Ontem eu conversei com ela, ela me disse que o Mu iria começar a treinar ela hoje, mesmo que faça sol ou chuva.-Yura virou a cabeça para a janela, preocupada com o tempo.

Nossa! Mas porque a causa da preocupação Yura?-Minako olhava para Yura com curiosidade.

Eu soube ontem...a Rei..ela...-Yura se virou totalmente, se apoiando no parapeito da janela.

**Em uma arena perto da casa de Áries**

Rei tentava intensamente levantar uma pedra que cabia na palma da mão do Aldebaran com sua mente.

Já Mu observava ela em pé segurando um guarda-chuva transparente, esperando que ela conseguisse levitar a pedra.

O clima não ajudava muito, fazendo com que Rei tivesse mais problemas ainda, por causa do tempo, a terra ficou muito lamacenta, fincando a pedra na lama.

Vamos Rei... você já está ai a mais de uma hora e não conseguiu levitar essa pedra, tente se concentrar mais.-Mu estranhou o fato de estar sendo tão exigente com ela, mas era para que ela tivesse apenas uma base em telecinese.

Sim! Eu irei me concentrar mais!-Rei estava respirando ofegante, não estava se aguentando direito em pé, mas algo a fazia ficar naquela posição, se concentrando na pedra, ela estava com o rosto vermelho e pálido.

Rei?-Mu viu que Rei começava a ficar mais branca, começando a tombar para os lados, exausta.

Rei sentiu um choque em seu corpo, que vinha principalmente de seus pulmões e coração, logo estava enxergar embaçado, tornando sua vista difícil.

REI!-Mu largou o guarda-chuva no chão correndo para Rei, que estava caindo para trás, com o olhar desfocado.

Quando pegou Rei nos braços, finalmente Mu percebeu que ela ardia em febre, levantou-se rapidamente, levando ela para a casa de Áries no teleporte.

Pegou uma troca de roupas, trocando ela no desespero, mas com os olhos fechados, retirou as roupas encharcadas pela chuva, colocando nela uma camisa branca enorme, junto com uma calça que teve que dobrar a barra, levou ela para seu quarto, colocando ela na cama de casal cobrindo ela com um cobertor pesado para frio(não liguem se estiver errado, mas acho que lá deve ser um frio como a casa do Kamus no inverno) mantendo ela aquecida.

Mu correu até sua cozinha, enchendo uma pequena bacia com água quente e uma pequena toalha, levando elas até seu quarto.

Ao chegar no quarto, mergulhou a pequena toalha e torcendo ela e em seguida colocou sobre a testa de Rei, que abriu seus olhos com esforço.

On..onde eu..estou?-Rei deu uma olhada geral no quarto, dando uma teoria que aquele era o quarto de Mu.-Mu-san...o que houve?-Rei virou sua cabeça para ver o rosto de Mu que tinha uma face preocupada.

Você desmaiou no treino...parece que você usou muita força mental para aquele treino...-Mu arrumou a toalha que estava na testa de Rei.-Parecia que você teve uma espécie de tranco.

Então foi isso de novo...-Rei mudou sua expressão para uma de decepção.-Eu sempre tenho isso quando me esforço demais...

O que você tem?-Mu retirou a toalha molhando ela na água quente.

Eu tenho uma saúde muito fraca...o que você viu foi o meu corpo tendo um colapso por esforço fisico exagerado...-Rei fechou seus olhos com desgosto.

Mas por que você não me falou isso?-Mu colocou a toalha na testa de Rei com uma expressão muito brava.-Eu não teria te colocado na chuva se fosse assim!

Eu não quis te falar...eu não gosto de parecer fraca por causa disso...não gosto de ser tratada de um modo diferente..-Rei teve um pequeno flash de quando era menor, mostrando criança solitaria em um quarto enorme com o rosto escondido nos joelhos e braços.

Mas você podia ter ficado seriamente doente se continuasse lá!-Mu fechou mais a cara, onde já se viu uma garota como ela agir desse jeito!-E eu ficaria muito triste ao saber que você ficou doente por minha causa...

Não se preocupa com isso não!-Rei deu um sorriso de criança levada.-Eu tenho a saúde muito melhor do que antigamente... eu sempre vivia com febre e tal, por isso agora se eu consigo viver sem isso toda hora quer dizer que melhorei muito!

Entendo... bem agora acho melhor você descansar.-Mu cobriu o corpo de Rei com um pesado cobertor, sendo que Rei fechou seus olhos dormindo em seguida.

**No alojamento**

Nossa...eu não sabia que a Rei tinha uma saúde tão fraca. Por que ela não comentou isso para a gente?-Minako ainda tentava digerir a história que acabara de ouvir.

Ela não gosta de se passar com uma imagem de uma garota fraca...ela me pediu para que eu guardasse segredo, mas isso é muito inevitável...-Yura se virou para frente, mas ainda olhava de esguelha para a chuva que agora virou uma fina garoa.

Eu entendo..por isso que ela sempre se esforça tanto...-Miyako tinha seus olhos vidrados no livro fechado entre suas mãos.

Ela nunca se importou com sua saúde, mas sempre se importou com a gente...-Kasumi olhava para um canto qualquer.

Será que ela está bem? Ela estava tomando uma chuva muito forte, alem do que está frio..-Yume olhava para o jogo que tinha na sua frente.

Com certeza deve estar doente.-Yura se sentou em uma pequena poltrona que tinha ao lado da janela.

Que coisa...-Minako olhava para o chão sem muito interesse.

Bem...agora nós temos que esperar a Lien chegar...-Miyako deu um pequeno tapa nas costas de Minako com um pequeno sorriso.

**Na casa de Aquário**

Lien acordava lentamente sentindo alguns raios de sol entrarem pela fina cortina, espreguiçando seus

braços com preguiça.

Ao virar de lado, quase que cai da cama, ao ver o rosto de seu mestre tão perto, não sabia se gritava ou começava a bater nele, mas algo fez com que seus pensamentos fossem bruscamente parados.

Kamus tinha uma expressão muito calma, como de uma criança ao dormir, isso fez com que Lien ficasse um pouco sem jeito, nunca tinha visto seu mestre com uma expressão tão doce quando dormia, mas logo estava começando a sair da cama, mas ela sentiu algo puxando de volta para cama, tanto que nem teve tempo para reagir, voltando para a enorme cama de casal, sendo abraçada por Kamus, que a abraçava de um modo como criança abraçando a mãe para que ela não fosse embora.

"Vendo assim...até que ele me parece uma criança de seis anos..." Lien era abraçada com força, sendo que Kamus enterrou a cara no meio do peito de Lien."Com o gênio e tudo..." Lien apenas deu um pequeno carinho na cabeça de Kamus, com uma enorme gota, enquanto refletia isso.

Novamente fez uma outra tentativa de sair da cama, mas Kamus não largou ela de jeito nenhum, fazendo com que ela ficasse mais presa pelo abraço, e enterrou novamente a cara no peito de Lien que sua expressão era "Alguém...me ajuda a sair daqui!" Lien esticou o braço com rios grossos em seus olhos.

**Em uma arena que era perto do coliseu**

Havia três vultos sentados em pedaços de ruínas do coliseu, o primeiro vulto era uma jovem com 16 anos, longos cabelos negros com pontas brancas que ia até a cintura presos bem frouxos por uma fita branca, usava uma saia de pregas preto, com uma camisa branca com dois botões desabotoados, com dois colares ao redor do pescoço, com três brincos em cada orelha e usava um tênis preto, outro era um jovem com 19 anos, com cabelos curtos, sendo que as mechas da frente eram uma maior que a outra, com cabelos prateados, usava uma calça preta que tinha uma camisa branca com detalhes em preto, usando um sapato preto, a ultima era uma garota de 10 anos, com cabelos que iam até o ombro dourados, usava um tradicional uniforme do primário que era marfim com detalhes em preto.

A onee-chan está aqui?-A garotinha olhava na direção das doze casas, sua voz era baixa com um sussuro.

Sim...a onee-san disse que ela se encontrava por aqui... na primeira casa com certeza.-A outra maior apontou com o dedo indicador que tinha um anel de bijuteria com a unha pintada de preto, apontando para a casa de áries.

Entendo, bem como a onee-san pediu, vamos dar uma visitinha para ela.-O mais velho deu um sorriso, dando um pulo que o fez sumir de vista, sendo que as outras duas fizeram o mesmo.

**Na casa de áries**

Rei já tinha acordado, sendo que olhava atentamente para a janela, como se esperasse algo, Mu dormia profundamente apoiado na cama.

Ao perceber alguns riscos negros, Rei correu até a entrada de Áries, sentindo alguém chegando, mas se aliviou ao ver as garotas.

OIII!-Todas corriam na direção de Áries, sendo que Minako , Yura e Luna chegaram primeiro.

REI! COMO VOCÊ ESTÁ?-Minako e Yura estavam super preocupadas, tanto que acabaram de perder o controle da voz.

Aii...Eu estou bem, gente! Fiquem calmos!-Rei deu um sorriso simples, mas que acalmou todas.

Ficamos preocupadas, nós soubemos pela Yura que você tem saúde fraca...-Kasumi olhava para Rei, que apenas retribui com um sorriso.

Gente..fiquem calmas! Eu não irei bater as botas assim, com uma gripezinha de nada!-Rei deu uma leve batida no peito com um sorriso enorme.

Aiai...onee-chan...você continua a mesma...-A jovem olhava com um jeito irônico para Rei que olhou com surpresa.-Sempre dizia isso e acabava com uma febre...

Onee-chan...-A menina aproximou perto de Rei dando um pequeno abraço.-Eu fiquei preocupada...-A menina olhou para cima com uma face de preocupação.

Ainda que sempre arranja problemas para você mesma.-O garoto apareceu atrás de Rei, dando um abraço pela cintura.

No..Nossa! Quem são eles Rei?-Yume apontava tremendo para os três indivíduos que abraçavam Rei.

Eles...eles são meus outros irmãos...-Rei tinha uma enorme gotona atrás de sua cabeça.

**Alguns minutos depois, no alojamento das aprendizes**

Ahhh, entendi...além da sua outra irmã que está no hotel, você tem quantos mesmo?-Minako ainda fazia contas nos dedos.

Eu ainda tenho mais cinco irmãos...-Rei estava no meio dos três irmãos, com uma pequena xícara de chá na sua frente.

Nossa...isso é irmão que não acaba mais!-Yume estava impressionada tomando um pouco do chá.

Eh verdade! Eu mesma não tenho tanto irmão assim!-Luna tomava seu chá impressionada.

Mas deixem-me apresenta-las aos meus irmãos.-Rei apontou para a jovem que tinha um copo de água a sua frente.-Ela é minha irmã cinco minutos mais nova, seu nome é Yuki, mas não quer dizer que somos gêmeas, já que nós somos totalmente diferentes uma da outra.-Yuki olhou para elas, com seus olhos lilases, dando um olá com a cabeça, sendo correspondida do mesmo jeito.-Já ela é minha irmã mais nova.-Rei mostrou a menina com olhos dourados.-Ela é Hana.

O..Olá.-Hana estava com um rubor no rosto, fazendo com que ela fosse muito bonitinha.

E ele é um dos meus irmãos mais velhos.-Rei aponta para o garoto com olhos azuis frios, que deu apenas uma pequena reverência.-O nome dele é Ayame, mas chamamos ele de Aya.-As garotas cumprimentaram da mesma forma.

Nossa...vocês não são nada parecidos...não posso dizer que são parecidos...-Luna olhava com vários pontos de interrogações na cabeça.

O negócio é o seguinte.-Rei apontou para Yuki.-Ela descolore um pouco as pontas, já a Hana.-Rei coloca a mão na cabeça de Hana sem jeito.-Ela é filha do nosso pai com uma alemã, já o Aya.-Rei aponta para Aya com o dedo.-Ele descolore o cabelo assim!

Entendi...-Todas disseram em coro.

Mas..o que vocês vieram fazer aqui?-Yume apontou para os irmãos grudados em Rei que tinha uma enorme gotona.

Bem...é que a gente ia vir visitar a onee-chan...-Hana olhava sem jeito para seu chá, fazendo que ela ficasse mais kawaii.

A Natalia disse que nós a encontrariamos aqui, por isso viemos o mais rápido que podiamos.-Ayame tomava seu chá com a maior calma do mundo.

Ahhh tahh, mas contando com vocês quatro, mais a Natalia e os outros cinco...-Yura fazia contas nos dedos, ficando com uma cara de maior surpresa.-De...de...DEZ IRMÃOS!

Sim... somos composto por quatro mulheres e seis homens.-Rei tinha uma enorme gota em sua cabeça.

NOSSA!-Esse grito foi ouvido nos quatro cantos do santuário, junto com pássaros voando para os céus, e que os cavaleiros de ouro fossem para fora de suas casas querendo saber de onde veio o grito.

Gente...falem baixo...-Rei parecia chorar em cascata, sendo agarrada pelos três irmãos.

Onee-chan...não fica assim.-Hana abraçava o braço esquerdo de Rei com força.

Sim...deixe elas onee-chan...-Yuki agarrou o outro braço de Rei.

Ayame ainda tomava seu chá calmamente, como se nada tivesse acontecido.

Mas Rei, como você reconhece tantos irmãos assim!-Yura tentava arrumar as informações que acabara de receber.

Se vocês acham que nós somos um número tão grande assim..tem que ver como é nossa passagem de ano, quando todos da família vão para a casa principal...-Ayame abaixou a xícara de chá, deixando um sorriso aparecer em seus lábios.-Lá contando todos são mais de 50 pessoas que vão comemorar a passagem de ano.

O QUE!-Mais um grito correu por todos os lados do santuário, fazendo com que todos os cavaleiros de ouro fossem para o alojamento das aprendizes.

O QUE TÁ HAVENDO AQUI!-Quase todos os cavaleiros de ouro entraram meio que arrombando a porta da frente, fazendo com que todos sentados na mesinha se virassem para ver quem era.(nossa...que fino)

Ahhh...é que meus irmãos ou um terço deles vieram me visitar!-Rei mostrou seus três irmãos para os cavaleiros de ouro que olharam impressionados com a diferença, mas bem, tinha a Natalia que era diferente pra caramba deles.

Vocês não são nada parecidos...-Aldebaran olhava para eles com uma certa surpresa na cara.

Aiai...-Yuki colocou suas mãos na cintura, dando um pesado suspiro.-A verdade é o seguinte: eu sou a irmã mais nova por apenas cinco minutos de Rei, ele é Ayame, que descolore o cabelo para ficar assim e ela..-Yuki puxou Hana para sua frente, fazendo com que todos os cavaleiros pensasse"Que garotinha linda!"-Ela é a mais nova entre nós e é filha de uma alemã com um pai japonês.

Bem...como já foi dado um pequeno resumo da gente...-Rei dava um sorriso meio forçado tentando mudar de assunto.-Agora que conhecem três de meus irmãos, Mu!-Rei se virou rapidamente Mu.-Vamos treinar!-Rei agarra o pulso do Mu e sai correndo dali.

**Em um campo meio longe dali**

REI! O que houve com você!-Mu tentando recuperar o fôlego depois de ser levado como vento por vários metros.-Você tá bem?-Rei respirava ofegante com a franja cobrindo o rosto dela.

Claro que sim!-Rei virou o rosto com um sorriso alegre.-Só essa corridinha não irá me afetar em nada! Além do que eu já tomei remédio!-Rei se levantou em um pulo.

Que bom...-Mu pegou o rosto de Rei entre suas mãos.-Além de que.. você sorriu pela primeira vez verdadeiramente...-Rei corou muito com esse comentário de Mu.-Além de que você fica muito bonita com o rosto vermelho.-Mu encostou sua testa na de Rei que estava totalmente sem jeito.

Mu aproximava mais de Rei, que apenas estava sem reação, quando eles encostaram os lábios suavemente, Rei passou do vermelho para um pimentão da cabeça aos pés, somente ficando com o rosto um pouquinho corado quando eles se separam.

Mu..mu-san...acho que é melhor a gente voltar né?-Rei tentava olhar com firmeza para Mu que apenas responde com um sorriso.

Mas antes...-Mu se aproxima rapidamente de Rei dando um outro beijo mais profundo que o primeiro, ficando assim por alguns minutos, até que os dois se separam por falta de ar.

Rei tinha ficado mais vermelha que podia, com Mu apenas sorrindo da forma mais inocente do mundo, indo embora para o alojamento deixando Rei estacionada por lá por alguns minutos.

**No alojamento**

Luna e Miro tinham ficado no alojamento com a maior das preguiças existentes no mundo, estavam sentados na mesinha olhando um pra cara do outro com um tédio horrível.

E ai...o que a gente faz?-Miro virou o olhar para ver um gato pardo que subiu na janela, para poder dar uma pequena cochilada ao sol, sendo que o tempo estava bem agradável depois da chuva.-Que tal nadar?

Luna congelou no lugar, sua face ficava aos poucos azul.

Que foi? Então vamos ir num rio que tem por aqui perto?-Miro se levantava, mas caiu para o lado sentindo dores nas juntas.-Aii...odeio sentar em seiza...-Miro começou a cair para trás, sentando com tudo no chão frio.

Miro-san...você tá bem?-Luna se agachou para ficar na mesma altura de Miro que passava uma mão nas costas dando baixos palavrões em grego.

Hum...retirando a dor nas costas, eu estou bem..com uma princesa como você aqui do meu lado, por quê eu não estaria melhor?-Miro deu um dos seus sorrisos mais tentadores que conseguia dar.

Eh..eh...-Luna tinha ficado com o rosto totalmente corado, não conseguindo achar um nexo nas palavras que montava em sua mente.

Ainda que fica uma gracinha vermelha.-Miro sentou no piso frio, dando um simples pequeno selinho nos lábios de Luna.

Luna ficou naquela posição por vários minutos, mesmo que Miro tivesse ido embora, apenas colocou sua mão nos lábios.

Continua...

Obrigada pelas rewiens!

Mas estou com pressa, por isso eu agradeço pelas que enviaram!

Bjxxx


	5. Uma peça a caminho do estrelato

Uma peça de teatro junto com novas amazonas

Alguns dias haviam se passado desde os ocorridos de Luna e Rei, sendo que essas duas evitavam falar muito desses casos, mas retirando isso os dias eram tediosos, afinal muitas treinavam com seus mestres o dia todo...quem não estava cansado que fosse um babaca!

"AHHH! Que tédio!"Yume estava estendida no sofá que havia numa sala.

"Aiai...que chato!"Yura estava estendida num carpete fofo da mesma sala.

"Hum..."Minako estava semi-morta em outro sofá estendida com a cabeça para baixo.

"Credo...assim vocês assustam a gente..."Kasumi estava olhando as garotas semi-mortas na sala.

"Minako...vai dormir em outro lugar garotinha..."Miyako lia um livro que tinha por ai.

"Não me trate assim! Você tem a mesma idade que eu!"Minako levantou a cabeça com raiva.

"Trato sim….você aje como se fosse uma criança boba.."Miyako fechou o livro e olhou para Minako com uma ar de irônico.

"AHHHH, sabe como eu odeio quando você faz isso para mim!"Minako levantou do sofá em um pulo e foi correndo na direção de Miyako, que apenas parou ela com uma mão na testa fazendo com que ela ficasse estancada no lugar girando os braços numa tentativa em vão de bater em Miyako.

"Bem….."Luna tinha uma enorme gotona na cabeça observando a cena. "Eu ouvi uma coisa bem legal que o pessoal do santuario está pensando em fazer…."

"O que!"Logo todos os olhares das garotas estavam em Luna.

"A gente vai fazer uma peça de teatro!"Assim todas tinha expressão de felicidade em seus rostos. "E eu soube por minhas fontes que a peça será Romeu e Julieta!"

"Nossa! Essa peça então vai ser muito legal!"Yura já tinha se levantado do chão em um pulo e fechou os punhos olhando eles confiante. "Mas quem vai ser o Romeu? Você sabe Luna?"

"Claro meu bem! Minhas fontes jamais deixam escapar nada para mim! O Romeu vai ser nada a menos que o Shaka de Virgem!"Todas as garotas tiveram um clique, imaginando o shaka com aquele cabelão seria a perfeita Julieta……

"Mas….ele deveria ser uma Julieta da vida….."Minako pensava seriamente, com uma marca vermelha na testa, já que sua irmã aplicou nela um lindo peteleco.

"Que nada…..a Julieta já foi escolhida"Nesse momento todas ficaram apreensivas, menos Rei que estava tomando uma xicara de chá"A Rei-chan vai intepretar a Julieta"Luna suspirou agradecida, afinal não estaria traindo seu querido amor.

Rei na hora engasgou o chá que tinha acabado de tomar. " O que! Eu vou ter que interpretar junto do shaka-san!"Rei se levantou da cadeira tão rapidamente que a cadeira caiu para trás.

"Bem…..Rei-chan a gente deseja muita sorte para você mulher!" As meninas batiam palmas e algumas fazia uma dancinha meio doida entre elas.

"Nossa…..vocês estão comemorando algo?"Uma garota meio timida olhava a situação que estava tendo dentro da sala através de uma janela. Ela tinha cabelos longos e ondulados castanhos, seu rosto estava coberto por uma máscara de prata lisa, tinha 1,50 metros e brincava meio nervosa com os dedos indicadores.

"Hã? É você….Helena…chan?"Luna olhava para a garota nervosa, na janela que levantou a cabeça, sendo que levou um susto ao perceber.

"Luna-san!"Helena pula a janela e vai de encontro a Luna, com as mãos juntas no peito. "Ainda bem que eu encontrei alguém conhecido nesse lugar! Ainda que essa máscara pinica….."Helena fica cutucando a máscara, tanto que a retira no final, mostrando os olhos castanhos que possuia. "Nossa! Bem melhor! Eu respiro!"

"Achamos o alojamento, que bom…"Logo outra garota de cabelos longos de cor castanha, usando uma máscara identica a de Helena entra pelo mesmo jeito de Helena e chega perto das garotas e cumprimenta elas com um aceno com uma mão e na outra estava a máscara, sendo que seu rosto havia um sorriso e seus olhos eram verdes muito bonitos. "Boa tarde eu sou a Mikage!"

"Olá! Prazer em conhece-las!"O antigo grupo de garotas fizeram um coro.

"Ei! Então é a coisa que a gente tava procurando que nem doidas!"Entrou pela porta ( pelo menos….) com a mascara, sendo que fez o favor de retirar logo dando um sorriso, mostrando seus olhos chocolates e cabelos castanhos escuros ondulados e franja bagunçada. "Eu sou a Marcela! Muito prazer!"

"Nossa….quase todas as amazonas faltando apareceram…."Rei estava impressionada com as amazonas.

"Eu sei! Mas bem….gente, vamos para fora?"Luna dava um pequeno sorriso alegre para todas.

"Sim!"A resposta para isso veio em um coro.

**Por ali perto**

"Bem gente…. A Saori disse que queria ver a gente lá na casa de aries…"Isso fez com que Rei corasse violentamente, desviando sua cabeça para um lado qualquer do lugar, fato que não foi percebido por ninguem, afinal todas estavam olhando para Luna. "Ela quer fazer com que vocês conheçam seus mestres e tambem para dividir os papeis da peça para nós!" Rei nessa hora havia fugido para bem longe do grupo, para colocar seus pensamentos no lugar, coisa que ainda não foi notado pelas outras.

Enquanto se afastava do grupo, Rei começava a pensar seriamente sobre essa peça, afinal,

Não que fosse uma má atriz, sabia muito bem incorporar sua personagem, mas todas as peças que havia feito eram apenas ela e seus irmãos, já que seus irmãos fazia algumas pe;as para o final de ano como uma comemoração de tudo, mas nenhum havia feito aquele feito de beijar a princesa encatada, ninguem em sua vida.

Sem que percebesse, Rei havia parado perto de um grande lago que havia varias flores de cristal ao redor do lago.

"Acho que eu cheguei na floresta de aquario…" Rei chegou perto da borda, retirando seus sapatos e deixando eles perto da margem do lago, sendo que colocou seus pés dentro do lago.

"Nyaa…..que água gostosa! É tão refrescante comparado com esse sol de rachar da Grécia"Rei agachou um pouco para pegar a agua entre suas mãos, que escorregou rapidamente.

"Nossa…..nem parece que o cavaleiro de aquario treina aqui….bem, vou aproveitar e ficar por aqui enquanto elas estão com a Saori….."Rei se levanta olhando a paisagem, mas é logo empurrada por alguma coisa não indentificável para dentro do lago.

"Nossa….Rei eu devo treinar você mais? Você nem me percebeu atrás de você!"Mu sai das sombras das árvores e vê a situação de Rei que acabava de subir para a superficie totalmente encharcada.

"Nossa…Mu-san, você é muito malvado!"Nisso Rei olha para seu par de sapatos no outro lado da margem, dando um pequeno sorriso maldoso.

"Aqui está meu troco Mu-san!" Rei fez com que seus sapatos levitassem e fosse com tudo na direção de Mu que apenas o fez eles pararem no ar e colocou eles no chão.

"Nossa….que chato...como castigo…"Mu olhou ao redor e encontro um galho com folhas que estavam quase caindo, com sua telecinese fez com que ele começasse a mexer violentamente até que todas as folhas estavam no cabelo da Rei.

"Terá isso como castigo!" Mu deu um sorriso travesso ao ver Rei tentando sem sucesso retirar as folhas de seu cabelo.

"Mu-san…….não vale! Eu começei a ter o controle na telecinese faz pouco tempo!"Rei foi nadando até a margem onde estava os seus sapatos, na verdade, onde eles estavam algum tempo atrás.

"Bem….vamos logo, a Saori vai entregar os papeis agora.."Mu olhava para o caminho de onde saiu, e de lá saiu um par de sapatos voador que eram de Rei.

"Obrigada.."Rei calçou rapidamente os seus sapatos, olhando de volta para Mu. "Mas afinal...o que essa peça tem tão legal? Eu sei como termina a peça e tal…"Rei

"Bem….eu tambem sei…pena que eu tive como um azar enorme de pegar o papel do…"Mu percebe que está falando demais e corta antes que a Rei entenda."Vamos logo!"Mu pega a mão de Rei e eles vão correndo até a sua casa.

**Na casa de áries**

Nas escadarias que davam para a primeira casa, havia uma enorme multidão sendo que era composto pelos cavaleiros e amazonas do santuario.

Lá, o casal de áries achou uma garota do Hanagumi, a Minako que lia um montinho de papel.

"EIII, Minako!"Rei correu até chegar perto de Minako que desviou sua atenção para Rei e Mu que acabava de chegar. "O que é isso ai?"

"É o script da peça! Eu vou ser sua ama!"Minako entrega para Mu e Rei os scripts que estavam com ela. "O Mu vai ser o Kouta que vai ser o cara que vai ser o cara que vai casar com a bela Lucy!"

"Lucy? Não era Julieta?"Rei não estava entendo nada com nada. "Se for assim….qual vai ser o nome do Shaka-san?"

"Vai ser…."

Continua…

o

Nossa..como sou maldosa XD

Deixarei o nome do shaka que ele vai usar na peça somente no proximo cap!

Eu não poderei por aqui as reviews, mas depois eu coloco tá gente? "

O nome hanagumi é baseado em shamam King, onde tem aquelas três garotas sinistras que derrotaram já o grupo do Yoh e na segunda que aparecem elas perdem feio para eles no anime xDDD

E me desculpem a demora viu gente... É tanta coisa que veio acontecendo que eu deixei o cap pronto...mas não postei já que eu fiquei insatisfeita com ela... Bem...agora aproveitem e eu tentarei por muito mais caps para vcs! E Luna...eu espero o mesmo, se não eu não vou colocar seu momento lindo nas proximas caps viu moça? xDDDD


End file.
